Cuchillos de hielo en el viento
by Jotundottir
Summary: Breve historia sin basar en ningún hecho concreto de las diferentes películas de Marvel en las que aparece Loki, situada poco después de Los Vengadores, clasificada en Thor puesto que sale Laufey. Un reencuentro padre-hijo algo... particular.


_**No podía aguantar más.**_

_**Ese era su único pensamiento, tres simples palabras "no puedo más", como un débil susurro en su mente atormentada por los constantes dolores y las voces... pero, ¿quién se paraba a considerar lo que un monstruo como él sentía? Desde luego ninguno de los que le habían intentado apoyar lo que hacía, no era de esperar su ayuda tras hacerles perder tan tiempo, recursos, soldados, esperanza. Porque serían malos, pero todos tenemos eso en común, aunque sea por ver al mundo de rodillas clamando clemencia, a los traidores y mascotas humanas en los calabozos implorando por sus vidas. Ni tampoco de su hermanastro... **_

_**Agitaba la cabeza una vez más para tratar de olvidar el desvarío de sus pensamientos y centrarse en aquel susurro, como un sonido que oyes tanto tiempo que lo ignoras, como las más profundas heridas que en los corazones de cualquier ser dan lugar a lo que llamamos su naturaleza, aquello que acaba oculto, inconsciente, subconsciente... pero en algún momento, el exacto o no pues es algo demasiado importante como para actuar según nuestros gustos, se despierta, empieza a rugir, a arder en nuestro interior y quemarnos consigo, a ensordecer a ese Dios que todo su infancia trató de permanecer lejos del frío pese a que este le llamaba, permanecer lejos por miedo a las voces que susurraban como una gélida caricia que le hacía estremecerse de miedo.**_

_**Se daba un golpe en la cabeza gruñendo para sus adentros por aquellos estúpidos pensamientos infantiles, era el justo heredero al trono de Asgard pese a todo lo que pudiese decir Odín sobre las virtudes del bárbaro cabeza hueca de Thor, era absurdo preocuparse por esas voces, mucho menos cuando iba a enfrentarse a ellas. Quizás era lo único que debía agradecerle a Thor y a su asqueroso padre adoptivo, el saber que el miedo no te va a salvar de las peores palizas por algo que puede que ni siquiera hayas hecho, que el miedo sólo paraliza y congela más que el hielo, que el miedo...**_

_**Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por aquello que jamás esperaría volver a ver, una sombra tan familiar que podría haberla reconocido en el lugar más escondido de la tierra pese a no haberla visto nunca, al fin toda su espera se vería recompensada, porque su padre le habría abandonado pero él le había perdonado, se empeñaba en pensar. Lo que no esperaría es que este quisiera traicionarle, agradecerle intentando matarlo todo lo que había hecho, ¿o acaso no era así? Pues cuando Laufey fue a golpear mortalmente a su hijo este desapareció ante sus ojos, sería una técnica simple, pero crear clones nunca le había fallado.**_

_**"Eres tan tonto como mi otro padre, me pregunto si es cosa de la paternidad..." su voz sonaba siseante en el viento, su tono sibilino denotaba el placer que sentía en aquella situación, "¿de verdad te has creído toda esa pantomima? Se ve que el tiempo y el frío han dejado tu mente inútil, pero al menos ahora está equilibrado, todo tú eres inútil"**_

_**Aquella insolencia colmó la poca paciencia que poseía Laufey que de forma inservible gastaba su magia intentando golpear a todas partes pese a que no viese nada, pero su voz sonaba cerca, tenía que estar allí, aunque hubiese un portal era imposible que sonase tan cercano sin que le diese su magia atrevesándolo, era... **_

_**"Vaya, vaya, ¿el miedo te ha paralizado? ¿Tanto te asusta no poder vencer a tu propio hijo? No te preocupes, será rápido" y aquel destello de luz azul fue lo último que jamás vería, nunca alcanzaría a saber cómo se las había apañado su hijo para hacer aquello, desde hacía cuánto sabía la verdad, sólo recordaría como cayó en otra de las mentiras del Dios de los engaños y cómo probablemente se quedaría con todo el poco poder y conocimiento que pudiese aprovechar del cadáver de su difunto padre para conseguir su legítimo trono en Asgard, porque si había algo que debió saber, es que no se puede jugar al juego de un Dios, no se podía vencer tan fácilmente a Loki.**_


End file.
